The American Society for Virology (ASV) requests funds to provide partial support for the travel of selected outstanding junior virologists to participate in the 11th International Congress of Virology (ICV) to be held August, 1999 in Sydney, Australia. The ICV represents a unique opportunity for these junior investigators to meet and interact directly with internationally recognized expert virologists as well as learn in plenary sessions, afternoon workshops, and poster sessions about the most recent developments in all areas of virological research, including viruses of animals, insects, plants, and prokaryotes. Current problems in clinical virology and AIDS are included in the excellent program. Plenary sessions will cover viral emergence and evolution, immunobiology and pathogenesis, molecular biology and disease control, and viral structure and assembly; five Nobel laureates will discuss new frontiers in virology. Workshops and posters will address all virus families and their replication and pathogenesis, including HIV, hepatitis, and influenza viruses. The ASV recognizes the critical need to support the future of virus research and its application to demanding problems in many different areas of biology and medicine. One excellent way to stimulate and aid junior researchers in their future work is to enable them to interact directly with the best virologists world-wide, from which unique and long-lasting collaborations often result. The ICV has long provided both exposure and stimulation unequaled in any other international virological meeting. Current limitations on research funding will make it difficult or impossible for many junior virologists to attend this Congress, from which they would obtain great benefit. The ASV President will appoint a Selection Committee to judge who will receive partial travel support based upon (1) the applicant's participation in the Congress, (2) the prospect that the awardee's research will benefit, and (3) financial need. A report detailing the benefits to their research is required. Our aim is to provide partial funding for junior virologists who might otherwise be unable to attend the Congress, with the goal of benefiting virological research in the USA for years to come. Virological research has many applications in the fields of infectious, immunologic, neoplastic, hematologic, pulmonary, cardiovascular, gastrointestinal, neurologic, ophthalmologic, developmental and childhood diseases, and in chronic and degenerative diseases, as well as in basic genetics, genomics, gene therapy, and biotechnology.